A Very Important Question
by AmongAllMisfits
Summary: Brandon has a very important question to ask Stella.


A Very Important Question

Brandon waited nervously outside the famous gates of Alfea School for Fairies with a very important question to ask a certain blonde fairy. Well, at least to Brandon it was a very important question. He didn't know if she would say yes or reject him right on the spot in front of everybody. He knew his chances of her saying yes to him were impossibly low. He, a lowly squire with the heiress to the throne of one of the wealthiest and most powerful kingdoms, that just didn't sound right.

But Brandon still decided to ask her anyways. That explained why Brandon was standing infront of Alfea, in a tux (which his friends confronted him about wearing a tux in more than 90 deg. weather, something to which he hadn't listened to and was currently regretting), with a bouquet of orange and yellow calla lilies in his right hand. Brandon patted his back pocket to make sure the item he was going to give to Stella was still there.

When he finally convinced himself that the item wouldn't go anywhere, he walked through the gates of the school and onto the quad. He took steady steps to the fountain and waited patiently for Stella.

He had called her earlier that day asking her to meet him by the fountain infront of the school at about 2:00, right after her potionology class with Palladium.

Brandon chuckled at the memory of Stella blowing up the potions lab during her first year as a freshman. The blonde fairy who stole his heart was quit something. She was bold and stuck up for herself and the ones she loved. And her personality was a whole other story. It was one of the things he_ loved_ ( and so much more) about her.

Brandon soon spotted Stella coming out of her class with Bloom. He caught Stella's eye almost immediately and Stella said something to Bloom before walking towards Brandon with a smile on her face so bright, Brandon had to squint while looking at it.

Brandon felt his hands start to sweat almost immediately. He wiped some imaginary dust off the sleeve of his tux, arranged the bouquet and made sure that all the flowers were in their desired place, and patted his back pocket once again to find that nothing had fallen. He felt a small grin tug at the sides of his face when he heard a small group of girls start to giggle.

Before he knew it, Stella was right next to him staring at him with her honey colored eyes.

"Hi Brandon", Stella began. She looked him up and down and then back up to his face. "I uh… like your outfit".

Brandon felt his cheeks start to burn. He knew he looked incredibly stupid. He saw another group of girls laugh as they passed by him. 'who wears a tux in 90 degree weather?' they thought.

He brushed off the fact that he looked like a complete idiot and ignored the bubbling feeling of regret in his stomach. He put on a friendly smile and looked back at the young goddess smiling back at him before handing her the bouquet of lilies. He instantly felt his knees go weak. 'Oh well, it's too late to turn back now' thought Brandon. "Thanks", he replied, "Listen, I have to ask you something."

"Oh…", Stella trailed off.

"Listen Stella, we've been through a whole bunch of stuff together and it turns out that I really like you… a lot actually."

He saw Stella raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she watched him kneel on his right knee before her.

Brandon looked up at Stella with loving eyes. "So I was wondering", he began, "if… if….Stella, princess of Solaria will you…" he took the item inside of his pocket out and raised it high in the air for all to see. He heard gasps from all around. "Will you go to the Crazy Cone Ice Cream Parlor with me on Wednesday?"

Stella stared blankly at him and then looked at the two ice cream coupons in his left hand. She felt a small smile creep onto to the side of her face.

"Yes!", Stella screamed as she pounced on Brandon and hugged him tightly. Brandon, who was having a rage of emotions flooding at him, was so stunned at her reply that he just stood still, and due to the amount of impact Stella created just by jumping on him, it sent them both barreling to the ground.

When Brandon finally caught on to what was happening, he hugged her back, and after laying on the dirt filled ground for a good 5 minutes, he rose from the ground and helped Stella get up.

After saying goodbye to each other, Brandon walked out of Alfea and towards his leva bike parked by a hollowed tree.

Brandon was stunned, so stunned at her answer to him that he forgot to make a remark about how he got his tux dirty.

But in the end, it was all worth it. Brandon got onto his bike feeling he had accomplished something that no other squire would be able to accomplish. He had just asked one of the most beautiful, strongest, and wealthiest princesses out on a date and she said yes.

Brandon breathed a breath of relief as he started his bike.

_Little did he know that he would be a asking a very similar question in a slightly different manner to the tall blonde girl 4 years later…._

**A/U: So whatcha think? Ya want a sequel? Well, there's only one way to find out! Review!**

**-snb4evss**


End file.
